


Aphrodite Spreads the Love

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [10]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite decides to spread the joy of sex to the "pure" gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite Spreads the Love

Aphrodite and Artemis stood facing each other on the cobbled path. Tiny soldier bodies littered the battlefield, and no one else was to be found nearby.

"Hey slut," Artemis shouted over the distance. "Come into my range if you want to be a pincushion."

"Oh, that can be arranged, my friend," said Aphrodite with a sarcastic smile.

"You're disgusting," Artemis shot back.

"Oh, come on. Don't you get bored without a man's company? Maybe a little lonely?" Aphrodite asked, slowly moving toward the redhead.

"Well, of course. I miss Orion dearly. But I would never participate in the lewd acts you enjoy, even with him!"

"What about a woman's company? You could keep your purity and still feel what it's like."

Artemis was nervous and speechless, the suggestion catching her off guard. Aphrodite was getting very close now, and Artemis was too flustered to remember to shoot her. The blonde gracefully floated straight up to her, looking deep into her eyes. Her hands came to rest on the redhead's shoulders, their bodies colliding. The bow clattered noisily to the ground, and it shook Artemis out of her trance.

"No, no, no! This is terrible! How dare you suggest-" Her yelling was cut off when Aphrodite pressed their lips together. Artemis's mind cleared, her thoughts filling with the beauty of the woman in front of her. She brought her hands to the girl's bare midriff, returning the kiss passionately. Aphrodite moaned softly at the sudden change of heart, and grabbed the bottom of her green shirt. She broke the kiss and gracefully pulled the shirt over her partner's head, the little mounds jiggling at their freedom. Aphrodite quickly took a nipple in her mouth, and Artemis squirmed in pleasure. Moving a hand to the other breast, Aphrodite stimulated the little mounds happily.

Artemis's dissatisfied groans signaled it was time to move on, and Aphrodite pushed Artemis on her back. Pulling the pants and underwear down swiftly, she revealed the beautiful pink folds, soaking with desire. She tossed the clothing away. Aphrodite pulled her legs wide apart, gently rubbing the smooth skin of her inner thighs. She leaned in, her tongue exploring the soft thigh. She sucked in a little piece, biting down gently. Artemis squirmed and groaned, bringing a smile to Aphrodite's face. She slowly worked her way toward the center of her partner's body, finally making it to the soft skin next to the slit. She sucked on it gently, and Artemis grabbed her hair tightly. She attempted to guide the goddess to her burning core, but Aphrodite simply let out a hot breath on the center of the slit and began sucking on the other side. Artemis let out a frustrated whine, and finally spoke up.

"Damn it, Aphrodite. Finish it already!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," Aphrodite knowingly replied.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! HURRY UP!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Aphrodite asked, lightly brushing a fingertip along the labia. Artemis moaned, violently bucking her hips, clamping her legs together on the girl's head, and trying desperately to pull her in.

"Alright, I think I see what you want me to do," said Aphrodite, and pressed her tongue to the girl's clitoris. She moaned in ecstasy, while Aphrodite began work on lapping up the sweet fluids coming from her partner's core. It was soaking wet down there, and getting wetter as she finally began to satisfy her partner's desires. Sliding a finger in between the folds elicited cute mewls from Artemis, as she squirmed and shook and dug her fingers deeper into the blonde hair. Aphrodite continued licking eagerly at the wet center, adding a second finger to the hole and thrusting gently. 

Artemis came several times, the powerful waves washing over her. Aphrodite's gentle touch drove her insane. After five climaxes, she was too exhausted to moan and squeal anymore, and Aphrodite slid her fingers out of the wet pussy. She crawled up the redhead's nude body, laying on top of her and pressing their lips together again. The sweet taste of her own fluids were strong in Aphrodite's mouth. Gracefully, Aphrodite stood, leaving the spent goddess to lay there and reflect on what happened.


End file.
